Silver Eyes
by TheBlackGhost13
Summary: A new vampire hunter has been assigned to guard Cross Academy. But this hunter holds horrible secret that could put many including herself at danger. What new challenges will arise to Zero and Kaname? ZeroxOC. R&R
1. Russian Storm

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight; if I did Yuuki would have died in the first five seconds of the show. But I do own my OC, anyway… on with the story!**

"Do you know which road will take me to St. Petersburg?" A dark figure asked a short stubby man in perfect Russian.

"It is surprising that one such as you speaks Russian with such perfect accent." The Russian man commented, "Storms too bad, no car will take you in this weather." He finished.

"Who said I was taking a car?" The shady silhouette spat, the Russian looked up from his greasy hands to attempt to glare at whoever was crazy enough to go out in this weather. When the man found no such luck at taking a glimpse at the person, only seeing their heavy jacket warm hat and a strange patch sewn onto their sleeve, he gave up and said. "The road on the left, but if you want to take the trai-"The man was cut off by the slamming of the door to his tavern, the Russian shook his head and continued counting silver coins.

The mysterious person walked quietly down the road, boots crunching in the snow, and glanced from side to side repeatedly. It wasn't very long until the figure came across an abandoned church and took refuge inside. The figure swept the entire area before resting on one of the rotting pews. The church didn't provide much shelter from the snow considering there was a gaping hole in the ceiling but at least it shut out the freezing winds. The figure pulled off their cap and tilted their head back, exposing a bare neck to the cold, and took in deep calming breaths. The figure laughed ironically at a stained glass window picturing demonic creatures being forced down into hell, "If only he really did that, so many lives would be saved." The figure thought aloud in a monotonous voice.

As if on cue an animalistic screech resounded through the church, the person pulled their twin pistols from their holsters and aimed them at the rafters. A human-like creature dropped from the rafters, the creature had horrible red eyes and ugly fangs, a vampire.

[SWITCH]

Yuuki settled into a seat next to one of her best friends, Hina.

"Good morning Hina." Yuuki sang, Hina looked up and brushed some of her short honey-gold hair out of her eyes and greeted her friend. "Morning." Hina gave a sad smile and continued taking notes on the teacher's lecture,

"You seem kind of sad today, did something happen with your family?" Yuuki knew that Hina's family had gone through tough times in the past few years but Hina hadn't talked about it much.

"Well I guess you could say it has to do with my family, you see today was the day my little sister ran away. They still haven't found her, she's been missing for three years and it's made my parents and baby brother heartbroken. Here look," Hina pulled out a picture from her pocket, it was a family photo. Hina pointed to a tall broad man with dark hair and bright eyes, that was her father, then to a short skinny woman with hair and eyes just like Hina's, that was her mother, to herself, then her younger brother of ten years who looked just like her, and last to a figure with a book in front of their face. "She hated getting her picture taken; it took us fifteen times before we finally gave up and let her hold that book up. Although she was only two years younger than me she was taller and stronger than me but most people didn't even think we were sisters we didn't look alike, she took after my father. She and I got along well but she was closer to my little brother, she was like a role model to him, she promised to look out for him." Hina almost started to cry but she held back the tears, then she concluded. "At least I'm graduating this year so I can go home and help my family."

"Oh, I'm sorry Hina I hadn't realized-"

"No its okay I don't mind talking about her, in a way it helps me deal with it." Yuuki nodded and sighed she would miss Hina when she graduated.

Yuuki looked around worriedly; Zero was late for his Perfect duties again. Yuuki's eyes lit up when she saw Zero approaching her, "Zero! Where have you been?" she nagged. Zero looked at her tiredly and replied "I was talking with Yagari about… stuff." Yuuki sighed in defeat and went back to keeping the squealing fan girls in place. Zero looked up and frowned in disgust when he saw the Night Cla- no the filthy bloodsuckers emerge from the Night Class gates. Zero turned his back to them and did his best to take out his anger by pushing the irritating girls back. He physically and mentally tensed when _the_ pureblood, Kaname Kuran, passed by him Zero wanted to shoot him so bad, but he refrained from doing so for Yuuki's sake.


	2. A New Hunter?

Yagari approached Zero later in the night, "Shouldn't you be watching the Night Class?" Zero asked his mentor. Even though Yagari was rather straight faced Zero could tell that something was wrong with his master.

"I'm going to be replaced by another hunter," Zero's amethyst eyes widened at the declaration, no doubt this was due to the recent incidents. "but not just any hunter. I don't know their real name, or their face. All I know about this particular hunter is that he is the best, probably even better than me; the Hunters Association calls him Silver Eyes. Although Silver Eyes has only been with the Association for a few years he has always been out on long, tedious missions that take up weeks or months at a time. I think Silver Eyes is still finishing up a mission in Russia currently. But no matter what mission he was on not a single vampire has lived, he slaughtered them all."

"The reason I'm telling you this is because if you ever were to lose control again Silver Eyes would shoot and most likely kill you." Yagari finished and remained silent so Zero could soak up what he had just said. Zero didn't say anything, as he looked up at the grinning crescent moon. Yagari sighed and turned away from his silver-haired apprentice, "I'll be leaving tomorrow." Yagari stated as he headed back towards the school.

Yuuki laughed as Hina continued telling her a story about her vacation to the beach. Yuuki and Hina were walking around town and stopped to enter an occasional shop here and there. Yuuki glanced at her watch, "Hina, it's getting late we should head back to the dorm." She pointed out, Hina nodded and they walked back to the dorm together.

Yuuki wasn't entirely sure how but she and Hina ended up sitting in Cross's office. "Is there something wrong Headmaster?" Hina finally asked after many minutes of silence. Kaien pushed his glasses further up his nose and finally said,

"Hina, it seems your Father has fallen ill."

Hina's eyes widened, as she fought back tears, "Is it very serious?"

"I'm not sure but your Mother sounded extremely worried over the phone." Hina nodded. Then she said with a shudder "If it's alright could I leave the academy to go to my family Headmaster?"

"Of course Ms. Fukishima say as long as you need." Cross gave her a sad smile and dismissed her. Yuuki got up to leave as well but was stopped by Cross's hand. "I need to speak with you as well-

[SWITCH]

Silver Eyes shrugged of their soaking wet clothing, just when Silver Eyes finally thought that they had sometime off, but as always, irony punched them in the face when Silver Eyes was told they were going to a Cross Academy, so simply put, Silver Eyes wasn't in a good mood. Silver Eyes fell onto their bed and hoped that they could at least get a few hours of sleep before they had to leave, but Silver Eyes especially hoped that they wouldn't be plagued by the same dream, _again_.

**A/N: The reason I haven't used any hes, shes, hims, or hers or explained what Silver Eyes looks like in these scenes is because I want this person to be more of a mystery until they begin to interact with the other protagonists of the story. Only then shall I-**

**Yin: Stop wasting peoples' time and get on with it!**

**Me: SHUT UP! I just felt like explaining myself!**

**Yin: If some people are smart enough they may've already figures out that Silver Eyes is-**

**Me: NOOOOOOO ARE RUINING MY ELABORTE STORY LINE!**

**Yin: Elaborate in your mind maybe.**

**Me: By the way I'm superly duperly very extremely sorry for the wait for this chapter I'm just soooo lazy. And I got a new Zelda game so I was distracted by that too *sweat drops* but uploading chapters may get thrown off for 2 weeks later on because I'm going to San Francisco then up to Canada. But maybe cookie make it better yes?**

**Yin: YOU HAVE DISSAPOINTED ME SO GREATLY DANA-CHAN!**

**Me: I'm not giving you this cookie. Oh, and to **_**katlynluvskames**_** be patient with me I'll get it up soon enough you now how easily I get distracted and how lazy I am during summer. But if you remind me more often I'll get it up faster. OH! and I have a poll up as well it'd be very helpful if you could take five minutes and help me decide which story to do on the side it'll be up for about 2 to 2 and a half weeks, but it really depends on how many votes I deem nesscisary(sp?) for a solid answer**


	3. Silver Eyes

Silver Eyes looked out the window of the black SUV, "How long will I be there again?"

The driver glanced nervously at the renowned hunter "A-as lo-long as it-it takes fo-for you to either pr-prove whether or no-not they ha-have it." The young hunter stuttered. Silver Eyes smirked and leaned closer; "Why so nervous?" the driver avoided the fox-like eyes and kept looking at the road.

"I've heard about your temper, and well you're not exactly what I was expecting."

Silver Eyes nodded and leaned further back into the plush leather of the back seat, "I think people are just a little too close-minded about what a person like me would be like." Silver Eyes concluded as they scratched slightly at a bandaged wrist.

[SWITCH]

Yuuki twiddled her thumbs as a way to distract her from the awkward silence that filled Cross' office. Kaname and Zero were there as well so they could meet the new hunter and Yuuki didn't think that either of them were too happy about the new hunter.

Zero looked up as he heard _clunk-clunk_ of heavy boots descend the hall and stop outside the door, he felt slightly nervous as the door knob began to turn.

And who emerged form the door was not what Zero was expecting at all.

In place of the big burly man Zero made Silver Eyes out to be was instead a teenage girl, no older than him, with long navy blue hair and (what he expected) bright silver eyes. She stepped fully into the room and Zero got to see what her build was. She was almost as tall as Kaname but she didn't seem muscular, she looked lean instead, but he couldn't really tell since she was wearing a black leather jacket and a grey sweater underneath. But the one thing that he noticed first about her was the various scars on her face. She had one across the bridge of her nose three claw-like one on her cheek and another one down the center of her left eye.

"So, you're Silver Eyes then?" Kaname asked, seemingly not impressed. The girl shot him an irritated look but nodded.

"Please call me Aka; I don't like being called Silver Eyes. I've also been well informed of the situation." Aka said, Cross pushed his glasses further up his nose so the glare form the sunlight caught the lenses, "Alright then you'll be staying in the guest room I'll have Zero show you the way." Zero sighed at the mention of his name and pushed himself from the wall he was leaning against. Aka turned but she didn't leave the room, she called over her shoulder.

"I take it the Night Class gets out at sunset right?" Kaien nodded even though she couldn't see it.

(SWITCH)

Kaname closed the doors to the Night Class quietly as to not wake up the others.

_Something isn't quite right about that new hunter, this "Aka"; her presence was different than that of a normal human. Even though she is a human it feels like there's this vampiric aura around her, like that of a high ranking noble, I also noticed that she had a bandage around her wrist yet she didn't smell like she had a wound. What could she possibly be hiding?_

"Oh, Kaname-sama I take it you met the new hunter, did it go well?" Aidou had managed to sneak up on Kaname while he was thinking.

"Aidou do you think you could try and find information on an "Aka" from the Hunter's Association?" Kaname was very curious about this new person and he intended on learning what she was hiding.

"Huh, okay I'll try my best. Is that all Kaname-sama?" Kaname nodded and Aidou hopped off to his room.

(SWITCH)

Aka grabbed her black duffel bag that she left outside Cross's office and followed Zero wordlessly down the hall, after many minutes they arrived at Aka's temporary room. She opened the door and closed it. He stood there dumb founded for a few moments.

Zero turned and walked a few more steps before he was stopped by the female hunter poking her head out and asking, "Do you think you could wake me up before sunset? I want to try to get some sleep before then." Zero glanced at her for a second, noticing she had pulled her hair into a ponytail. He nodded slightly and Aka gave him a slight twitch of her lips which he took as a smile before she closed her door with a small _click_.

**A/N: HOLY CHIZ I REMEMBERED TO UPDATE? CRAZY IKR? Beside the point I am officially leave for San Fran on Friday the on the 16****th**** I'm going to Canada for a week.**

**Yin: It's one in the morning may I sleep naow?**

**Me: I'll try my best to see if I can actually type the fourth chapter tomorrow if I'm not too distracted by my new drawing things I got earlier today. OH AND PWEASE HELP ME DECIEDE WHICH STORY TO DO ON THE SIDE OF THIS ONE, THE POLL'S ON MY PROFILE.**


	4. Running

_Run, run, keep running, don't look back you won't like what you see if you do._

_**Go on, keep running from me little flower, I'll find you eventually, and when I do no one will be able to save you, you'll be mine as you are meant to be.**_

_Shut him out, he's not there, ignore him, ignore the burning of your lungs, ignore the aching of your legs, and KEEP RUNNING!_

_**Keep telling yourself that but I'll always be here, waiting, and I will celebrate the day you finally realize that, Akane.**_

Aka whipped out her pistol that she kept under her pillow, as if aiming to shoot something that wasn't there. She was panting and her legs ached as if she had recently run a marathon, she looked to her left. She could've sworn she felt someone looming over the bed.

"Damn it, even though I _know_ he can't find me he still seems to be chasing me." Aka stated as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It hurts me to know you've become a hunter Akane, you know I hate it when you resist me and it makes me feel…unwelcome." Something whispered in Aka's ear, she shot off the edge of the bed and fell on her rear, her silver eyes wide and filling with-something close to fear but not quite. "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT YOU BASTARD!"

Zero knocked rapidly on Aka's door for the third time; he heard a thump and a long yell.

"Are you okay?" He called, the door swung open so fast he barely had time to step back to avoid getting hit. Aka grumbled in distaste as she tried to shake the sudden dizziness from her head, probably from her dressing too fast. She glanced down slightly and adjusted the strap of her holster that ran just below her collarbone and around her shoulders, which held her guns behind her lower back.

Aka avoided eye contact as she pulled on the coat she brought with her and roughly pushed past him.

(SWITCH)

Kaname glanced quietly at Aidou, expecting Aidou to have already done some research on what he asked. Hanabusa nodded slightly and said,

"There isn't much, it seems she joined the association three years ago. What's strange is that she didn't give a full name, just "Aka", which I don't believe to be a name. But no one knows anything about her before she joined; even at the Hunters Association she was very secretive and quiet. I'm sorry I couldn't find out more Kaname-sama." Aidou bowed his head out of respect.

"That's quite alright Hanabusa, I didn't expect you to."

(SWITCH)

_**Why do run from me flower? I only want to give you a good life, show you the kindness that those filthy humans denied you. I've already released you of one; why not release you of all the others? You'll thank me for it one day.**_

_You only want me for my blood! You're just like the Level Es! You don't care who you kill! For as long as I live I'll never let you catch me, not ever!_

_**As long as you have that tattoo I'll be here, I may not be able to find you right now but as long as it exists I'll find you eventually.**_

_This tattoo is a curse._

_I want to hack my hand off so I know it won't be there!_

_I want to scratch out my eyes so I never have to see your hideous face again!_

_I want to cut off my ears so I don't have to hear your voice!_

_I want to smash my brains in so I don't have to remember you! Or what you did to Miku!_

_Why?_

_She had her whole life ahead of her._

_She wanted to be a heart surgeon for Kami's sake!_

_Her parents were good people too. They didn't deserve to find their daughter like that, slaughtered and gutted, with blood everywhere._

_The worst part is that she was killed-no murdered because of me. I'm the reason she was dead, I shouldn't have gone with her that night. If I had stayed home she would've been alive._

All of it's my fault.


	5. How It Happened

"All of it's my fault."

"_Hey Akane!" A familiar voice called out to me, I looked up from my book, and saw the warm teal eyes that comforted me so. Eyes that belonged to none other than my best friend and only friend Miku. Her long messy black hair shaded some of her face, hiding it from view; she leaned over the table and rested her elbows on it._

"_There's a new volume of that manga out today, you want to stop by the book shop and get it?" Miku asked, I nodded and put my book in my backpack. She pulled my arm and practically dragged me out of the library, Miku and I chatted happily, ignoring the disapproving glares we were shot as we walked past. I never understood why Miku choose me to be her friend, out of all the people she could've chosen why did she choose me? To this day I still didn't know why._

_Ever since I was little people looked at me as if I was some kind of trash, I always heard them whispering things behind my back. No one ever spoke to me; they thought they'd be cursed if they did. Even my own mother wouldn't dare to look at or acknowledge me, she didn't even bother. I hated her. I loathed my older sister, she was always the praised one, the one who could never do anything wrong. But according to everyone else my existence was wrong._

_I try not to think about these things when I'm with Miku, it depresses me. Hugging my arm tightly she pulled me into her favorite bookstore and browsed the shelves hunting for the certain comic she loved, I'd read it and took somewhat of a mutual interest in it. She squealed as she found it and held it up triumphantly; the cover pictured a small girl being held by a taller boy who was leaning into her neck, white fangs protruding from his mouth. In red angular letters the title read Kyuketsuki no hoyo. A story about how an innocent high school girl falls in love with a hopeless romantic vampire. _

_At the time I didn't realize how ironic that concept was._

_Miku paid the woman at the counter and bounded excitedly out the door, "I wonder what's going to happen this issue! Kei better not be dead! He needs to save Michiyo, he's her only hope!"_

"_Well why don't you read it and find out?" I asked, Miku gave me a slightly surprised look. "Eh? But part of the fun is guessing! Besides I'll read it when I get home."_

"_Oh! I almost forgot, are you free tonight?" Miku asked while straightening her uniform. I thought for a moment, of course I never had anything planned that didn't involve Miku. I shook my head, Miku smiled "Good because there's something I've been dying to do but I don't wanna go alone."_

_I stopped and said in a serious tone. "What is it?" She avoided eye contact and twirled her thumbs. "Wwwweeeeeelllllllll, look you don't have to go if you don't want to. But I really want you too!"_

"_Miku you're never this vague with things, out with it!"_

"_Okay! Okay! Well there's this place not too far from the mall that's rumored to have real, live…" Miku leaned in close. "vampires." _

_ "What? That's ridiculous! Vampires don't exist. Besides that sounds really dangerous. You know what my father says about places like that-" I reasoned, but Miku was hearing none of it and cut me off. "Please! Oh please Akane! Even you said your father's too paranoid for his own good! You don't even have to talk to any of them, just please come with me!"_

_ I pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation, "Fine! But only to protect you, I'm not getting involved in any of that freaky shit." She jumped up and hugged me, "Oh you're the best!"_

_ "Yeah, yeah, but when I say to leave we leave." I said flatly, Miku let go of me and nodded furiously. "I promise! I just wanna see if I can find someone like Kei." A dreamy look came across her face. I rolled my eyes, "You know he's a fictional character right? I doubt there's any real person like him."_

_ All she did was shrug and continued walking down the sidewalk. I wasn't looking forward to this; I had a really bad feeling._

_._

_ Miku knocked on my window later in the night, everyone else in the house was asleep. I grabbed my jacket and a knife from the kitchen, just in case. I hid the knife in the jacket and hopped out the window. Miku hugged me and began to lead me past the closed mall and down a few back alleys._

_ "How did you find out about this place again?" _

_ Miku just shrugged and said. "If you look hard enough you'll find bunches of places like this, what takes true skill is picking out the real from the fake." She stopped in front of what looked like a club. But there was no sign indicating the name. The few people who hung around outside paid us no mind and catted as they clinked glasses filled with a thick red liquid._

_ 'It's just wine, not blood, they are drinking wine.' I reassured myself. My stomach did flips as Miku drew me nearer and nearer to the leering building. I stopped dead before Miku was able to reach the door. She tugged on my hand a second, third time._

_ "C'mon, we're not even inside yet. Don't tell me you wanna leave now." _

_ I didn't hear her, but somehow she managed to push me inside. They were lots of people there, some crowding around a what looked like a bar and others were dancing in the middle of the room. There was hardly any light inside and I could barely see five inches in front of me, so I latched onto Miku's arm as to not lose her. All of the sudden I felt claustrophobic, I felt like there was an overbearing weight on my chest. My grip on Miku's arm tightened if possible._

_ Miku's eyes seemed to glow in the little light, "Aka? Are you okay? Here, lets go sit down." She helped me over to a plush ottoman in the left corner of the club and sat down with me. We were sitting in silence before I started to shake, and I became far too aware of the people surrounding us. I peered at them through my bangs, their eyes swirled with a sick red color that made me want to vomit, and I could smell blood everywhere. 'What's happening to me?' I asked myself, every time my heartbeat it racked my brain and blurred my vision. We have to get out, now._

_ This time I said it out loud, "We have to get out, now!" _

_ Miku gave me a confused look, "Why whats wrong?"_

_ I ignored her and wrenched her from her seat, I pushed past the crowd of-whatever they were- not caring if I made them angry. I just had to leave that place. _

_ When we finally made it outside I took a deep breath, and stopped for only a second before I broke out into a run with Miku following close behind. I ran through all the alleys Miku had brought me through. My spirits raised only slightly when I saw my house across the street. I only made it halfway before I heard a heart-stopping scream from behind me. Miku wasn't there. I ran to the alley I had just come from, she wasn't there. I began to panic. I ran to the second alley, she wasn't there either. There was another scream, closer now._

_ "Miku! Miku, where are you?" I cried, almost literally. _

_ " AKA I'M-" She was cut off by a horrible cracking sound. "No! No Miku answer me! Dear Kami please don't be dead!" _

_ The smell of fresh blood filled my nostrils, I spun around. No more than five yards away from me lay Miku, or what was left of her. I fell to my knees, not wanting to believe the sight in front of me and let the tears fall. "This is my fault." I couldn't make myself crawl any closer._

_ "Why are you crying flower?" A smooth voice called out to me. I froze, footsteps approached from behind. When the footsteps stopped a hand was place on my shoulder, a large very pale hand. I slowly turned my head and looked up, there was a very tall man with long dark hair, I couldn't see his face but I could easily see his glowing red eyes and two sharp fangs that gleamed in his smile. I stumbled back, reaching for the knife I'd hidden in my jacket. The man's hand stopped me, the other grabbed my chin and tilted my head, as if examining me. The hand holding my chin let go and took the knife from me. "I wouldn't want you accidentally hurting yourself."_

_ He leaned in closer, I tried to scoot back but ended up pressed against the wall of the alley. His smile grew wider and he said, "You look so much like your father, I wonder is that how you knew to leave? After all, you do have his eyes." he caressed my cheek._

_ "G-go away!" My voice came out raspy and hoarse. _

_ "I almost forgot to introduce myself, my name is Taiki, Taiki Nakashima. And you are mine now." Taiki said. I squirmed over to the side, but he grabbed my throat and pulled me up to his level. I gasped for oxygen but he tightened his grip. Taiki's smile all but disappeared, "There is no use trying to struggle flower, for I am much greater than you." he leaned into my neck._

_ I clawed at his hand and tried to kick him. "No! Get away!" I felt his fangs scrape the junction that connected my neck to my shoulder and the grip around my throat tighten with an iron-grip. _

_ There was a piercing pain that shot all the way to my spine, and I began to weaken by the second. My mouth lay open in a silent scream, not able to find the energy to give a real one._

_ It went on for what felt like hours before he released me, I fell to the gravel gasping for air. Taiki turned over my left arm, so my palm faced him. I couldn't see what he was doing, nor did I care to. "You're not quite ready yet flower, your hunter senses have not fully blossomed yet. There's no fun in having you in this state. But just in case you feel like disappearing or changing your appearance, I'll give you this." I wailed as loud as I could as something burned into my wrist. I shakily watched as Taiki pushed a red hot iron rod into my overturned wrist. Unable to forget the smell and sound of my burning flesh. _

_ When he finished he walked down the alley, I couldn't force myself up. My limbs and eyelids felt like they were made of lead. I tried to force myself to stay awake, knowing that if I fell asleep I may not wake up again. But it was too much, I couldn't bear to live with myself anymore knowing that _I _killed my best and only friend, the only person who cared for me. I let out loud choking sobs as I let sleep take me._

_._

_ As I woke up I originally thought that I was dead. But was disappointed to find myself in some type of hospital. The was a plastic tube that ran across my nose and fed me oxygen. I glanced up at a heart monitor, my vision still hazy._

_ "Good you're up, I was worried for a second that you were lost." A deep male voice called out from my left. I lazily looked over that way. In one of the hospital chairs sat a man with wavy black hair and light blue eyes-or more of eye, he had a brown leather eye patch covering the other. He wore a long brown coat and had a smaller scar on his chin._

_ "Wha? I bu-" I tried to form a coherent sentence but failed, my mind still to foggy from the medication they had me on._

_ "My name is Toga Yagari, I'm a vampire hunter. I found you unconscious in an alley, you'd almost bled out. Look, do you have any family I could contact to let them know that you're okay?" The man, Toga, explained._

_ Family? They were never family to me. The only family I had was Miku and-she's…she's… I began to choke up and broke out into furious sobs. Toga froze and tried to calm me down, awkwardly rubbing my head and patting my shoulder. "It's alright, your safe now." He reassured._

_ "I-I have n-no family anymore."_

_ The hunter looked down, "Oh, I didn't mean to bring anything up."_

_ "I" He looked back up at me as I began to speak again. "I want to kill the monster that did this to me. I will make him pay."_

_ Toga glanced at me, looking very serious. "I can take you to a place where you can learn how to kill the monsters that attacked you. The nurses said you could be discharged later today, if you _really _want to got through with this meet me at the café across the street at six."_

_ He turned and walked over to the room's door, but stopped. "I don't believe I caught your name." He stated._

_ Akane Fukishima is dead, "Call me Aka."_

**A/N: I love reveiws, just putting that out there.**


End file.
